


(When the night falls) My lonely heart calls

by CallmeVee



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2018 [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Multi, PP Rare Pair Week 2018, Triple Treble - Freeform, angsty, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Beca finds herself doubting her place in the relationship. Could she fight it back?





	(When the night falls) My lonely heart calls

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 6 OF RARE PAIR WEEK!!! I'm sorry this took so much, life got kinda messy. I hope you get to enjoy my little Triple Treble fic. I may or may not had teared up a little. Let me know what you think :)

Beca woke up to a burning sensation surrounding her body. Touching the sheets, she growled before she rolled out of bed. Her hair was dampened and her body covered with sweat. Her oversized shirt - Aubrey's courtesy - sticking to her torso like a second skin. A quick look at the mirror showed her that in fact, she looked - and felt - just awful.

After getting in the tub, she let herself immerse fully in the water; the coldness a caress to her body. She just wished for all her demons to go away. She wanted to be at peace just for once.

 

It wasn't that she hated Aubrey and Chloe's relationship, no. She even enjoyed being the one who bonded them together when things got heated. But were days _like these_ that she couldn't help but feel like the third wheel - literally. And her cold wasn't really helping _at all_.

 

Currents were the thoughts about just breaking up with them and try to move on. She was like a fucking walking time-bomb and her ability to communicate her feelings almost inexistent. She knew that sooner or later, they'll be the ones to break up with her if she didn't change her behavior. But then again, how could she ask them to stop spending so much time together if she herself was the one with a busy schedule, always coming home late... It was _impossible_. She knew it and perhaps, that's what killed her the most.

How could she break apart from the bubbly sunshine that was Chloe Beale? How could she live without the redhead's random - all the time - attacks of love? How could she stop cherishing her soft caresses and the cute words she told her to take her back to dreamland after a nightmare?

And Aubrey? Oh lord, she couldn't live without the blonde's routine that helped her so much to become an actual adult. Hell, she would miss the peaceful moments they shared whenever Chloe was sleeping or at work; just the two of them chilling on the couch with complicit gazes and soft innocent touches that only lovers could understand.

The differences between them were pretty notorious yet, she'd be lying if she didn't love the mix. Each girl complementing her in a different way but without shading the other. Universe knew her life was so much better with them by her side... she couldn't give up just like that, could she?

 

The suddenly sound of giggles took her out of her thoughts;  her fingers were already crumpled and the water had turned warm. Brushing the few tears that kept falling, she got up and wrapped herself in her robe. That's when she saw it... the woman in the mirror wasn't Beca. The brunette looking at her was a ghost that made its way back to her. The sudden lack of oxygen almost making her fall.

 

"Becs?" came the voice on the other side of the door. "Can we come in?" the remains of happiness evident in the blonde's voice.

"I'll be out in a minute," she answered trying to sound convincing. It clearly didn't work because the door was opened and two way-too-known bodies stopped in front of her. Her arms falling limp at her sides as Chloe hugged her without previous words.

"You have a fever," Chloe spoke softly, hands caressing her back. "Why didn't you call us?" her voice muffled by the soft material on Beca's shoulders.

"It was your night out. Besides, is not that bad." she had to fight hard to keep her voice normal and the menacing tears at bay.

"Nonsenses." Aubrey kissed her temple while surrounding both - Beca and Chloe - in a warm embrace. "We'd drop anything to come to you. You know that, right?" the blonde's voice was soft. Almost a caress to her damned soul.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself," she freed herself from both her girlfriends and started to walk to the bedroom. "I can-"

"Okay. What's happening, Beca?" Aubrey stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "And don't lie to us."

Beca just stood there. Frozen in time with her navy blues getting glassy and her body shuddering under the inspection of two pairs of eyes. Both of her wonderful girls expecting an answer that she didn't trust her mouth to speak. Not when a lump settled in her throat. Not when she had so much to say but she couldn't find the right words.

And Chloe must have noticed her fingers starting to tap on her tighs - a tic she got since she remembers - because the words she spoke then made Beca tilt her head like a scared puppy. "I'll get her dressed while you make coffee, yeah?" Aubrey just agreed before making her way to the kitchen.

"Come here, love," Chloe's words were so full of _love_ that she couldn't help it anymore and tears started to run freely down her face. "Hush little one, everything will be alright," Beca let herself being directed to their room and get dressed. Chloe's movements way too careful as if she could shatter her with just one simple touch. How did she get to score someone so caring as Chloe was something she could never - and will never - be able to know.

 

The next thing she knew, she was sandwiched between Aubrey and Chloe in bed, cup of coffee in their hands. Both women looking at her with gazes full of emotions. They both remained quiet as Beca tried to find the words.

 

"Am I enough?" she asked with trembling voice, eyes closed as if being scared to see their reaction. "Am I worth the time even if I'm a fucked up walking body?" she continued when none of them attempted to speak.

"Oh, baby," Aubrey reached for her hand squeezing it. "You're so much more than just enough." a glance directed to Chloe - who was already crying too - let her know that she should be the one who kept speaking. "Where does this come from?" she then caressed her hair.

"I..." she stopped herself to take deep breaths before continuing. "I can't help but feel like an outcast." The tears making almost impossible to talk. "Work is so hard lately and when I come home, it's to you guys already sleeping and I can't even remember when we got to spend an evening together; the three of us. And I'm not saying that it's your fault because it... it is not" she wasn't able to look at them. Her body starting to shiver as the sobs made its presence. Chloe forgot the beverage and wrapped her in a safe hug and Beca swore she was broken by then.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, baby." Aubrey kissed her head before she brought both her girls closer - if it was even possible. "I promise you that we'll work on it together, yeah?" she grabbed Beca's face between her hands, making full contact with her eyes. "I promise you that you're _so_ loved and you shouldn't feel like an extra," she then kissed her lips, tasting the saltiness of Beca's tears. "You're part of us forever, love." Aubrey then grabbed Chloe's hand and squeezed it as if directing her words to the redhead too.

"We do love you, Becs. So so much," it was Chloe who kissed her this time. "You complement each of us just perfectly. Don't you ever feel like you're insignificant." The hand on her back - she couldn't make it up who it belonged to - started to draw small circles on the small of her back.

"I love you guys so much," and they just lied in bed cuddling up together. Words weren't needed at moments like this. Just caresses and kisses full of love and promises.

 

Just then, Beca started to see the light again. It was right then right there that she realized that with her lovers by her side, she was invincible. No matter how hard her demons attacked her, she got her army by her side. 


End file.
